


Akrarre and Trans fluff piece.

by ZZEx



Series: Gifts for Skele. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shapeshifter Character, Shapeshifter God character, They gay ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZEx/pseuds/ZZEx
Summary: Akrarre is a crybaby God and his mate has to assure him that he is perfect.(Yet again, Akrarre is my oc, Trans(Njall) is Skele's. We have lots of ships XD)





	Akrarre and Trans fluff piece.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/gifts).



“Transsssss~ ….. I want to cuddle! I'm feeling a bit down today ….” Akrarre complained, getting onto his mate’s lap, who was sitting in the couch, they had the house for them, as Hector decided to take Purple in an spontaneous date to a restaurant in Trouxe’s AU, which means Hector must be showing Purple the surface too, as in Trouxe’s AU, monsters, humans, shape shifters and other creatures live all together and at peace.

The slightly taller male gladly let Akrarre on his lap, he soon nuzzling and cuddling him closer, arms wrapping around the pregnant God’s waist and gently pulling him even closer. “Why so my lovely Aerelios?” Trans wanted to know what made his mate upset.

The chaos divinity didn't answer that question, instead he asked “D-Do you think … that I'm fat?” This question made Trans feel a mix of being confused, angered and worried. “Why do you ask that? Did any of those assholes that call themselves Gods said that to you? If so I'm going to-..” He was interrupted. “N-No! I … I just saw myself in a mirror and I noticed that I'm slightly more … round, which I know is normal because of being pregnant, but ….. I still feel like I could be less fat, like maybe If I haven't eaten too much mint chocolate I could be less like this.”

What the God said, what his mate said, made Trans feel like he wasn't doing a good enough job as the chaotic being’s mate, because, if he couldn't keep Akrarre happy and make him know he is loved then he doesn't deserve to be his mate, that's why he was going to fix that, by his actions and words of love and praise that he knows that will help Akrarre feel better, that's why he left his hands wander, these getting understand Akrarre’s shorts to caress the lovely green fleshy thighs there, while he gently moved the God so he lied on his back in the couch, he began to trail kisses down Akrarre’s neck and collarbone, just to go back up and kiss him with all his love and adoration the kiss made his slightly smaller mate moan, and it was such a sweet noise that the animalistic skeleton wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

Trans had to remind himself that Akrarre didn't want to do anything sexual now, that's why he had to control himself and keep the touches to a comforting level, he caresses the smaller male’s thighs, then belly, then up to his ribcage, making the God shudder slightly, all the while remembering his dear mate how much he loved him, telling Akrarre how great he is, and perfect, and lovely. Finally, after some more praising and caressing he rested his skull on top of his mate's ecto stomach, he wanted to hear their baby(ies), plus it was soft and he liked to rest his skull there, he did look up to see if the God was looking at him, but what he found was a sleeping Akrarre with a happy small smile on his face, this sight made him smile too.

He has such a cute mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much thingies for my friend Skele XD I also love our ships, that's why I've done so too.


End file.
